custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky Seven(2015)
Lucky Seven was a mark I Australian jaeger stationed in the Sydney Shatterdome. It was Herc Hansen's first jaeger, which he co-piloted with his younger brother Scott. History Early Combat History Lucky Seven was launched on July 28, 2015 as Australia's first jaeger. Hercules and Scott Hansen were assigned to it, and commenced operations at the Sydney Shatterdome. Lucky was reassigned to the Sydney Shatterdome on September 25. Verocitor The category II kaiju Verocitor breached on February 12, 2016. Shortly after exiting the Breach, Verocitor went off the grid for three days; the PPDC's coverage was extremely limited, as its geophone and spectrometer network was still incomplete. All available mark I's were blindly scrambled to probable areas of attack. Since it was unlikely for the bogey to run south, Sydney deployed Lucky to Hong Kong, as Horizon Brave was standing by in Busan. Coyote Tango stayed in Nagasaki, while Tacit Ronin ran up to Vladivostok to back-up Cherno Alpha, who was patrolling the Bering Sea. Tokyo would stay empty until Romeo Blue arrived from Los Angeles. On the eve of the fourth day, a civilian aircraft reported a "long, spiked object with a blue tint" off the Kamchatka Peninsula. Cherno Alpha was immediately called in to engage. Cherno made the intercept on Kamchatka's Miracle mile and successfully drove Verocitor away from the coast. Annoyed by Cherno's battering punches, the kaiju changed tactics, wrapping its tail around Cherno's legs and dragging her towards the Kuril Trench. Halfway down, Verocitor shoved Cherno down the trench and began lazily cruising around the Kuril Islands. The Mk.I sank to the bottom of the trench before beginning her tedious climb up; the Russians would be unable to assist anymore. By the time Tacit Ronin was dropped near the Kuril Trench, Veroitor had bolted southwest. Two attempts to engage by Coyote Tango and Horizon Brave ended in failure, with Verocitor luring the jaegers out to sea before sprinting for shore again. K-Watch finally managed to nail the kaiju's location as it swam towards Hong Kong. Lucky Seven plunged into Victoria Harbor amid a chorus of wailing sirens and loudspeakers; Jaeger deployment protocols were still incipient, and failed to streamline the mass-panic associated with large population centers. April 17, 2017 a catagory 2 Kaiju greenlock is emerged from the breach headed for Brisbane Australia the jaegers lucky seven and mark 2 Australian jaeger Ripley canon was deployed leaving mark 1 Australian jaeger tango Tasmania to guard Sydney. Features Trivia * Herc Hansen has a faded logo of Lucky Seven on his bomber jacket. * Lucky's design differed greatly from those of Vulcan Specter and Striker Eureka; the newer mechs were both stocky and well-armored, with a light-grey paint job. * The PPDC cannibalized Lucky's wreck to obtain mark I spare parts. The gutted-out hulk was transported to Oblivion Bay. * In 2024, Lucky was removed from Oblivion Bay and dumped inside the Santa Monica scrapyard. This was caused by the influx of more important wrecks. Kaiju Killed |greenlock |4/17/2017 |brisbane |Ripley canon